The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a heating element from a flat metal foil blank in which strips are formed, the ends of the strips being interconnected by connecting portions with alternate connecting portions disposed at opposite ends of the strips so as to form a meandering pattern and to a heating appliance incorporating such a heating element.
Such a method is generally known. The thin flat heating element thus obtained, also referred to as a foil heating element, is employed in, for example, cookers and electrical irons.